Pandemonium
by cityofbonesashesglass
Summary: Clary is out on the town with Jace, Isabelle, and Simon. Clary becomes unconscious and demon activity might be to blame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story. Sorry its kinda short. There's going to be more chapters and reviews will make me write faster. I hope you enjoy! Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to TMI *Tear tear cry cry***

Clary's POV

"Clary?" Izzy shouted into the library. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Confused, Clary got up and hurriedly crossed the library. "What's going on?"

"I want you to come to the club with me. Simon and Jace will be there." Izzy said with a look she couldn't quite understand on her face. Suddenly, Clary felt a mild wave of dizziness pass over her, but she denied it. "Okay, but I will need your help on what to wear. I have nothing!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear." And Izzy disappeared down the hall, Clary following not far behind.

\/\/\/\/\/

Izzy's room was a complete disaster. Clothes were strewn across the floor, chairs, bed, and even the fan on the ceiling. The white vanity on the opposite side of the room was cluttered with lip gloss, blush, eye shadow, mascara, and any other products you could think of. Picking her way across the carpet, Clary sat herself down in a chair and said, "Do what you want, but don't go too heavy on the make-up, and I don't want the dress to be too short."

"Yeah, yeah" was the response.

20 pulling, squeezing, brushing, and glossing minutes later, Clary was staring at herself in the mirror. Every time Izzy did this to her, she knew she would look completely different, but every time she was taken aback by how much she changed. Izzy had slid her into a close-fitting dark blue dress with sliver thin straps that stood mid-thigh and she thought she could see slight curves. On her face was silver-grey eye shadow that matched the color of the straps of her dress and made her green eyes look more intense. Her lashes were heavily coated with mascara and she wore a sheer pink gloss on her lips making them look fuller. Her hair had been tamed and looked absolutely perfect.

_'Only Isabelle' _she thought_ 'could be able to make me look this good'_

Again, but slightly stronger, dizziness consumed her for a split second, but Clary ignored it.

"I know I made you look gorgeous, but stop staring at yourself, and let's go. It's already 8:30" Izzy told her irritably

\/\/\/\/\/

Jace's POV

Simon and Jace were waiting outside the Institute, and as Clary came out, Jace's jaw dropped in awe. She looked stunning. Izzy leaned over and whispered something in her ear, at which she flushed a deep red and came over to stand next to Jace.

"Alright everyone, get in the van!" Simon called out to them.

Jace helped Clary into the van but when they were in, she looked a little dazed.

"What's wrong? He whispered quietly into her ear.

"Nothing." She shook her head but that seemed to make it only worse so she stopped.

"If you aren't feeling well, we can go back to the Institute. Izzy won't mind; she has Simon."

"No. I'm fine." Something in her voice told him he should stop, so he pulled her close to him and leaned in for a soft kiss that just barely touched her lips. Clary, on the other hand, had a different idea. She pushed him forwards and their lips crushed together. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, ever deepening the kiss. Her hands went up under the back of his shirt, tracing the muscles of his back and he kissed her even more passionately until Simon cleared his throat at the driver's seat.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're here." He said sheepishly.

Jace grinned and took Clary's hand. She giggled, letting him pull her to the club. It was Pandemonium.

\/\/\/\/\/

Clary's POV

She and Jace entered Pandemonium, and Clary took in the sight of the packed club. There were colored lights flashing red, purple, green, orange, yellow, and white. The stereo was blasting and Clary was sure that if she came here every night, then she would become deaf.

Jace was pulling her towards the crowd to dance when she was passed over with dizziness and this time it was stronger. Clary swayed a little but the righted herself and went along with Jace.

_'Why do I keep feeling dizzy?' _Clary thought _'maybe it's because I'm so excited'_

Jace and she danced and soon enough, he had pulled her close and they were kissing. He pulled away, with Clary's lips parted. A look of hurt and confusion wove its way on to her face.

"Jace what's the matter?" Clary asked.

"Nothing. I'm admiring your beauty." He smiled genuinely and pulled her close again to kiss her. As he did that, dizziness and this time a sharp pain in the side of her head weakened her. She slumped against Jace, and slid to the floor. On the ground, Jace stared at her with shock, worry, and after a split second, scooped her up in his arms, and ran calling for Isabelle. The dark consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I know the drill: I don't own the mortal instruments but I wish I did…**

The last thing Clary remembered was slipping into a dark, half-sleep. She could feel the strong jolts as Jace's feet slammed the ground as he carried her. Then shouting. Yelling. Something that sounded like "Institute…get her…don't know what happened." Then more running. The familiar stomach drop of an elevator (probably the Institute's) passed over Clary and she felt nausea wash over her. Clary was out of Jace's arms now. She could tell because the radiant heat that had previously warmed her was gone, now a cold void in space. A bright light shone above her, and she reached out, somehow touching it. Clary shrank her hand away quickly because it was fiery hot, but why? In pure curiosity, or as curious as she could be in this state, she reached out again as a blurry hand grabbed her wrist and brought it down beside her.

Clary started feeling very drowsy, and drifted off into a restless sleep.

_She stood in the middle of the forest. The sunlight streaming in through the bright green leaves warmed her skin and filled her with happiness. Her hands itched for a piece of paper, pencil, and charcoal. Instead she sat on a moss-covered rock and listened to the birds chirping cheerfully. Hold on, something was wrong. The birds had stopped chirping and it had grown eerily quiet. She glanced up and saw that it had gotten darker. Clouds patched the sky with big blobs of dark grey, ready to burst. _

_Suddenly, there was a rustle in a nearby bush. Clary stood up, took a seraph blade from her belt and tentatively stepped towards the bush. She felt terrified, but took a shaky breath and kept going. Gulping down her fear, she raised the seraph blade with one hand, and with the other stuffed her fist in her mouth in case she screamed. It rustled again, and this time she heard a deep, low growl. It sounded as if it came from nowhere, yet everywhere. The bush jerked to the side and out came a…rabbit?_

_Clary heard a twig crack behind her a whirled around, but it was too late. The thing slammed into her, knocking the breath out of her and sending her crashing to the ground. The seraph blade had flown out of her hand and lay several feet away. The person – she now knew – was on top of her and held a dagger to her throat with harsh, hostile eyes…those eyes. He was on her, pressing her down into the dirt and grime, but the muscles and the shape of the body felt oddly familiar to her. She focused her eyes on his face and her mouth went dry, her face pale with shock._

_Jace._

Clary woke up screaming with a cold sweat coating the back of her neck, and it plastered her hair to her forehead. She sat up and scanned the room, her eyes landing on Jace. He was placed in an uncomfortable looking chair next to her bed, hands folded, a thin smile on his face.

Jace was the first one to break the silence "Good, you're up."

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long, 2 days." Jace replied

"2 days! I don't know about you but that's pretty long to me!" Clary exclaimed.

"How did you sleep?" Jace changed the subject – he didn't like arguing with Clary. Clary shuddered. "Not well."

"Bad dream?"

"Very." Clary said looking at Jace, watching as his face softened. He leaned over to her and she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her close, and she knew under that mask of calm he was wearing, that he had been worried sick. Clary broke out of the embrace.

"It's alright Jace. I'm alive and breathing and okay."

"Well that's just the thing," Jace bit his lip, his eyes on the floor. "You're not."

"What?"

"I said you're not okay."

"I know what you said. But why would I not be okay? All I had was some dizziness, a little pain on the side of my head, and I passed out. That's all. I'm completely healthy."

Jace looked as if he had seen a ghost. His face was white as a sheet, his eyes slightly widened and his lips parted with what looked like a mixture of shock and worry.

"Clary. When we were in the van with Simon and Izzy, was that dizziness?"

"Yes." She answered.

"No this is not good. We have to have Magnus come here and check you out."

"Jace for the fifth time I'm – " but she couldn't finish the sentence because again she felt that wave of dizziness and a sharp pain. Her vision blurred around the edges, and Clary struggled to stay conscious.

"Jace.." She cried hoarsely. But she was already being rushed to Magnus's apartment.

She could hear Jace whispering "It's alright. Everything is going to be just fine. I love you, so it will be o – Jace's voice cracked on the last word. Jace, who never lost his composure, never showed emotions, never broke down. _Her_ Jace. Clary was overtaken by blackness as she whispered his name over, and over, and over.

Jace.

Jace.

Jace.

Jace.

**If you liked it please review, favorite and follow. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad you guys like my story! Here's the third chapter and remember to review (:**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Cassie can I have the rights to the mortal instruments?**

**Cassie: Are you crazy?**

**Me: I'm your mom's sister's dog's best friend's owner's brother' second cousin twice removed.**

**Cassie: Well if you put it that way, no.**

**Me: awwww**

Jace's POV

Clary looked so vulnerable in Jace's arms. Her chest rising and falling with every breath, face relaxed and open. He held her close to him as he sprinted through the Institute.

"Alec? Alec where are you?"

"I'm over here!" His voice called.

Jace found Alec and explained that he thought what had happened to Clary was worse than they expected. He could feel a knot at the back of his throat forming, and tears threatened to show. Jace strained to keep his composure while he was telling Alec to call Magnus.

/\/\/\/\/\

Jace gingerly placed Clary on the neon green, orange and dark purple bed in Magnus's spare room at his apartment. He lifted the sheet and set it over her, down by her waist. Jace sat himself on the zigzag patterned chair next to the bed and listened to the rain pattering on the roof. He could hear Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle – when did she get here? – whispering in the living room down the hall. At least, since they were busy chatting out there, he could have some privacy with Clary in here.

Jace let out some of the emotions he'd been struggling to hold in. He silently let a tear snake its way down his cheek and put his hand on top of Clary's shoulder. Then the tears started falling more rapidly and heavily, making his vision blurry. A small whimper escaped his lips and he sat up quickly. No, he would not lose it. Jace knew if he let himself cry anymore, that he would not be able to stop.

Suddenly the door opened with a whoosh. Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle strode in, and Jace turned his face towards Clary so they couldn't see his tear-stained cheeks. Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Jace turned to her and a look of sympathy flashed on her face.

"Do I look okay?" Jace said "I don't know what I could do without her. She is my whole life. She is everything and if I lost her…" he trailed off leaving a heavy silence hanging in the air.

Magnus was the first to break it. "Jace, Alec told me what you told him, and I should take a look at her, but only when she wakes up."

"I'll stay next to Clary until she wakes up." Surprisingly it wasn't Jace who said it, but Isabelle. "Jace, you should take a break. Why don't you and Alec go to Taki's?"

"Okay." said Alec. Jace just nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\

Alec led Jace to a booth in the corner of Taki's and looked over the menu. Jace just stared down at the table with a dead expression on his face. Five, ten, fifteen minutes passed and Jace was still silent, and although Alec ordered him sweet potato fries, not one had been touched.

Kaelie, their waitress came over to bill them for the food, and eyed Jace.

"Has he been like this the whole time here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Clary isn't doing too well." Alec answered.

"Well tell him I'm available if he's interested since things aren't doing too well with him and Clary." Kaelie winked at Jace.

"No, that's not what I…" Alec tried to tell her, but she had already strutted away. Jace looked as if he had been slapped in the face. He got up and sprinted to the restroom where he wretched.

Alec put money on the table and rushed to the bathroom.

"Jace? Are you in here?" Alec called.

In the stall all the way in the back, he heard a muffled wail. Alec opened the last stall and worriedly knelt next to a stricken Jace.

"Jace you need to listen to me. Get up and walk home to Magnus's with me." Jace shook his head and Alec finally saw how broken up he was. "Jace I'm going to pick you up and you're going to walk with me okay?"

Alec took his arm, and hoisted him up to his feet, where Jace stayed. Alec pulled him towards the door, and to his relief, his parabatai followed. Once they were at Magnus's, Jace rushed to Clary's room, a newfound energy in him.

Clary was awake and sitting up. He bolted to her and squeezed her tightly in his arms, but Clary yelped in pain. Jace pulled back and had a look of concern on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jace stammered.

Clary smiled. "It's fine." Jace felt a little better. "Hey Izzy and Alec," Clary asked. "Can you give Jace and I a few minutes?"

"Sure." Isabelle motioned for Alec to follow and they left, shutting the door behind them.

"Jace. While you were gone, Magnus tried to see what was wrong with me and he found something." Clary whispered. Jace sucked in a sharp breath and took Clary's hand.

She kept going. "He said that the reason why my head hurt and that I was dizzy was because Lilith was trying to get into my head and mess around. He said that the ceremony that the Silent Brothers and Iron Sisters did – well the effect from that wore off. Magnus told me it was because all of those powerful spells to make me forget my past made the mind protection wear off and although now it is still there, it's a lot weaker than before." Clary looked up and saw Jace staring at her.

He leaned over and placed his lips on Clary's and although she really wanted to kiss him, she pulled away half against her will. Jace looked at her with hurt and confusion and Clary instantly felt awful.

"Jace…" she whispered.

"No. I understand."

Clary took his hands and put them on her cheeks, cupping her face. He moved his face close to her, close enough to kiss, but he just said,

"I love you. Forever and always."

**A/N: Awww Jace!**

** Ugh. Doesn't everyone hate Lilith?**

**Raise your hand if you do *raises hand***

**Review review review!**


End file.
